Between scenes
by Holmes1216
Summary: Matt , Karen and Alex basically live for the filming of Doctor who. But what do they do between scenes? A huge water fight, tellings off from Stevan Moffat and hilarity must ensue. And when a dare to go back to school comes. How can they refuse? DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1 WATERFIGHT!

Damn!Damn! Damn!Damn!Damn! Damn! Matt Smith moaned loudly as he read the last scene in the script of Flesh and Stone. Karen was walking past just then and slumped into the chair opposite him. ''Yep that's pretty much what i did when Moffat gave it to me too'' she said smirking at him. ''Yep'' he said. Karen waited for him to say waited. And- '' OK can i have coffee here?'' she asked. ''Yep''. ''In your special Dalek mug?''. ''Yep'' was all she got in response. Weird. Matt usually killed her for even thinking about his special Dalek . ''Matt I'm leaving the show...Forever...''. He looked at her, smiled absentmindedly and said ''That's nice.''. Double weird. She followed his gaze and saw Alex walking in. Oh sugar not again. Ugh. Hmm... Maybe this will work. ''Matt Moffat gonna kill of River Song''. His face turned to thunder. ''Ha! Gotcha Smith''. His murderess look vanished and he said sweetly '' Sugar in that coffee Kaz?''. Tipping sugar into her strictly no sugar , De-caf,coffee. ''HA! Gotcha Gillan!'' He laughed poking her. Karen Gillan actually growled and muttered '' I would start running around now Smith'' He started looking smug '' There is a reason I got all the Medals on sports day''. She laughed evilly and said ''There is also a reason why I'm the under 13 world tag champion''. Oh no. He started sprinting away and accidentally knocked boiling tea all over Alex Kingston. '' You'll pay for that Smith!'' She screamed running after him. Wow. For an old girl she could run!. Bwah ha haaaa! now he had two angry females set on killing him. Bad luck Smith. Oh. Slight problem,however clumsy he was on set she now knew why he had got all of those medals in his dads cabinet. He weaved in and out of the crew, outside and suddenly disappeared around a corner where a gutter splattered them with water.'' Where..has..he...gone..Kaz?'' Alex said between gasps. They heard a whistle from the balcony above. They looked up and saw the little so and so smirking down at them '' How the hell did you get up there...There's no ladder'' Alex asked. He started giggling at them and asked them how thick were they. They only had to hang on to the drain and then jump. Karen looked at Alex and smirked. Matt also smirked apparently pleased at how stupid they had been then slowly it dawned on him that he had just told them how to reach him. He waited until they had trapped him then, snickered at them and jumped down into the caravan park. He saluted and bowed into his trailer, locked the door and waved through the window until his dog/huge furry thing smashed into him and tried to lick him to death. They watched him struggle with his rebellious pet and when he finally escaped they resumed the chase. He laughed all the time. Enjoying the childish wish to run around. He once moonwalked around us for five minutes before sprinting off again. When Alex cornered him (finally) he laughed as she tried to stop him escaping. She watched in wonder as his eyes turned from their usual bluesy green colour to light green verging on . He laughed again and climbed onto a low fence,leapt high over her head and started running again he kept running until they both collapsed on the grass in exhaustion. Coming up behind them he ran around them singing in an annoyingly accurate version of their voices '' I'll get you smith! You'll pay for that. Yeah right! No one can beat me at the international sport of running away. Did i mention. I BEAT YOU!'' . Karen reached into her pocket and drew out a mini water pistol. '' Take this you insufferable ...'' she squirted him in his face and got his legendary hair sopping wet. Alex pulled out her own gun and finished of the job. '' Who the hell would be stupid enough to get you two those?'' He asked thickly spitting out water. '' You!'' they laughed at his dumbfounded expression as they ran past him. He sprinted after them and caught up within seconds. '' How do you do that?'' Karen asked glaring at his happy yet slightly wet face. '' What catch up? Oh lets just say I'm also a under 15 tag champ. Ha!'' he giggled as he ran up ahead and ended up about half a mile away. '' I hate you sometimes!'' Alex said totally in character. '' No ya don't'' Matt shouted back in character as the doctor. I felt a contribution was needed her so i shouted '' Girls, girls your both pretty, can i go home now?'' Amy Pond 1 River and Doctor 0. Ha! Take that Smith! Moving on. We ran and ran and ran and had a massive water fight until they were all dripping wet and laughing madly. Matts legendary hair was stuck to his head, Karen's was dripping down her back and Alex's massive curls were all tangled and sticking out at weird angles. matt sprang up again and raced back to set. Oh no you don't Smith...


	2. Chapter 2 Arthur joins in

Arthur was having a bad day and now of all things Matt-whatever-his-bloody–middle-name-is-Smith came charging past him knocking his script into the mud at around 50 miles an hour. ''SMITH!'' He yelled racing after him only to be over taken by Alex and Kazza. Not. My. Day. I need to go to the gym more often. He panted as he finally caught up with the insufferable git who just said he needed more sugar. Karen and Alex pounced on the giggling idiot from behind and said '' Like candy Matt? Well sorry we only have liquorice left.'' Matt squirmed and struggled then apparently defeated let them shove the liquorice into his mouth, he chewed it and swallowed, grimacing . They let him go. Bad. Move. He spat out the mushy sweet and mashed it into the girl's faces. Laughing like a little kid with an ice cream he ran off again. Honestly I swear I'm the only mature person here. In fact he probably was. These poor people all have the mental age of three-year olds. Arthur followed the murderess girls in the chase but he could never catch Matt. He was just too fast. ''How the hell does he do it?'' He asked the girls when they had turned a corner and found he had disappeared. Again. The heard laughing from a tree above and looked up to find a grinning Matt Smith laughing down at him. They watched as he jumped landed lightly and ran off again. They again ran after him shouting that they were going 'to flipping kill you for this. It was a brand new top!''. Arthur just yelled a bit and then split from the group. He found Matt leaning against his trailer eating an apple. Not even out of breath. God this guy was infuriating sometimes with his floppy hair, childish optimism and deep set blue eyes. He had every girl in the UK around his little finger and all he wanted to do was play tag. Idiot. There was more to life than massive dogs,ice cream and McDonald happy meals. '' Hi Darvill'' he said grinning. ''Wanna apple?''. Weird. Matt never ate fruit unless Kellie his make up person said he had to. Then he realized that he wanted to eat sugary sweets but Karen had nicked them last week so he had to have fruit with natural sugar. Oh then that meant he was about to-Matt eyes lit up in a way that could only mean that he was in the grip of a sugar high. He head footsteps behind him and felt the girls close in either side of Matt's caravan. Arthur saw his ruined script in a puddle and gave chase. Matt giggled like a little girl and sprinted away and crawled under the girls outstretched arms ''Ha haaaaaaa'' he yelled running on. Alex grabbed some free sweets fro a taster stall in the market watched as Matt weaved in between stalls and people going for an autograph. They heard yells as they ran past '' Matt can i get an autograph?''. ''Am i on TV?''. '' Where are the cameras '' Matt will you marry me?'' At this Matt turned and glared at the girl then sprinted past. Alex shoved the sweets into her mouth and after five minutes had nearly caught up with Matt. They were running now in a forest next to a small river. Just as he leapt up onto a fence intending to jump over the river onto the next fence on the other side, Alex grabbed his ankle just as he jumped and they both ended up sopping wet in the river and still the little kid got up and prang over the fence with Alex hot on his heels. Arthur and Karen shared an exasperated look and followed they caught up just in time to see her catch up with him again and pin him on the ground and wait for them to decide his fate. ''Well I think we should force feed him liquorice until he begs for mercy'' said Karen happily. '' Sorry Kaza the rest of the liquorice is on your jumper'' Matt joked even under the pressure he was in. '' he's right. I ate the rest but i have a better idea Arthur spit into this'' she said and held out a small jam jar which for some reason she kept in her coat pocket. Arthur smirked, and spat into the pot, passed it to Karen who spat as well smirking at Matt who was looking quizzically at the jar. Finally Alex spat, shook the jar and held it over Matts face tipping it downwards so the spit dangled down over him. He squirmed and struggled but he couldn't move. '' Beg for mercy Matthew Smith'' Karen growled. He looked directly at her and managed a strained ''Never'' She nodded to Alex who tipped the pot down even further the string of spittle nearly touching his his eyes widened and he tried to keep them trained on the spit going adorably cross eyed in Alex' opinion. His eyes now focused on a point just behind Alex. '' Alex, slight problem... Moffats behind you'' . Alex laughed she was not ever going to fall for that old one. '' Ha ha Matt nice try''. His eyes darted from her to the point behind her '' No really, Alex, not kidding right now'' she slowly turned her head to see Steven glaring at her...

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?'' Yelled Moffat as he glared down at the three-soaked actors/children. '' Nothing Mr. Moffat. We just went for a walk and Matt being the clumsy dork he is tripped over a log and fell into a river.'' Said Alex smoothly; well she had been lying to directors for 20 years. She looked at the frowning actor beside her and stared pointedly. '' Yep that's what happened''. Moffat looked expectantly at Matt "So is this true. Being the Doctor you must know'' He said sarcastically. Matt glared at the smug looking Alex and Kaz beside him, gritted his teeth and muttered '' Yep me being me, I fell into a river and the idiotic fools beside me'' he smirked at the outraged look on their faces ''were trying to lean the furthest over the edge as a bet'' he looked at them smirking and feeling that the telling off had finished leapt up and shouted '' race ya to the caravans!'' already sprinting away. They all groaned. '' Which one of you idiots gave him sweets?'' said Moffat.


	3. Chapter 3 Matt is Back

So that was how they learned of Matt smiths sugar obsession and how much he hated liquorish and how fast a runner he was. They learned not to challenge him to a race. Especially when he was on a sugar high. The next time they were all together was filming for The Pandorica opens. ''Hello sweetie'' River said smirking at the Doctors annoyed expression. ''_You_ graffitied the oldest clifface in the universe!'' he replied. '' _You _wouldn't answer your phone…'' She quipped straying from the script he followed her with a snarky reply ''New Tardis, new number what can I say?'' The scene ended and Steven came up to them grinning '' You guys are so good at the River Doctor thing…. So good why didn't I think of that?'' he went off muttering. Matt grinned boyishly at Alex who smiled back. Karen broke the moment by pushing Matt over and shouting ''Race ya'' Matt instantly perked up and pulled his emergency wine gums out of his pocked shove them down his throat and said ''Where to?'' Karen smirked and told him to meet her down at the huge oak in the forest. He grinned and asked Alex '' whether you want your butt kicked?'' She agreed and raced through the tent flap. Karen followed. Then, Matt grabbing his sweets again. They all went different ways, hoping to find a shortcut. Matt weaved in and out of crew Romans and though to the forest stopping only to take of his shoes Moffat would kill him if they got damaged. Alex jumped over roots and bushes the tree already in sight when she got there she found a floppy haired idiot grinning back at her. She glared at him. Why the hell wasn't he out of breath when she was gasping for air. She looked down and saw he was barefoot in wales, in a forest, in winter. What. The. Hell Just then a panting Karen came rushing into the clearing looking from the gasping Alex to the Not-even-out-of-breath-at-all Matt and just as she noticed his feet Arthur came crashing in. Alex looked at Karen and asked '' Shall we?'' Karen nodded so they said '' Boys we have an itty bitty question for you'' they whipped around thinking another race was coming. '' What?'' they chorused. ''Well we were just wondering which of you two is the most good looking?' snickered Karen. ''Me'' Matt and Arthur said together. ''What.. You?'' they said. Arthur said '' Well obviously its me''. Apparently Matt disagreed '' Why would that be Mr. I-have-huge-eyes-i-show-off-all-the-time-and-i-have-spike-y-hair-and-a-huge-nose?''At this both girls started giggling uncontrollably. ''Well it can't be you Mr. I-have-floppy-hair-which-needs-50-bottles-of-hair-gel-a-day-and-deep-set-blue-green-yellowy-eyes-i-have-a-head-the-size-of-manhattan'' now the girls were laughing their heads off and the boys were nose to nose. They growled at each other but Matt's was far more impressive than Arthur's which was a whimper in compare. then realizing the girls had tricked them they growled at them muttering how they would get them back. It was Arthur who came up with the killer idea '' I bet you that none of you guys could survive in school.'' They burst out laughing '' Ok Mr i know how to make lame bets'' snickered Karen. '' I haven't finished. Survive in school without anyone guessing who you are'' Arthur smirked. These people could never resist a bet and...3...2...1... '' We're in''. And so Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, Alex Kingston and Arthur Darvill all donned the school tie. Matt looking and acting like he was only three, he had trouble with the tie.

''See you guys at lunch'' Said Matt waving goodbye at the gates as they all split for class.

''This is our new boy everyone, Mathew Cooper'' Everyone rolled their eyes including Matt who didn't like this annoying,pompous teacher very much. ''Sit over there laddie'' teach said pointing to a desk right in front of him. He rolled his eyes again and mouthed 'Laddie?'' he shuddered, this was going to be a long day. A few very boring lessons later Matt found himself exactly where he wanted to be. The school football pitch. ''O.k Blues against reds. Go!'' Teach blew the whistle. Matt sped of and tackled the red so fast he didn't know where the ball had gone. ''This way noooo. That way o.k Smithy aim, shoot,SCORE!'' Yes! Matt 1 School 0. Ha that's how you do it . That's how you play football! He got a few weird looks from the other boys. He glared back. What kinda team was this? '' Cooper get your football butt over here right now!'' The coach shouted. '' Yep, I'm coming.'' He hollered back. He jogged over and looked at the teacher. '' How do you know those moves?'' he said looking down at him. '' Well.. I play a bit'' Matt replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously. '' You play? Well d'you want to be on the team. We could really use a guy like you''. Matt thought quickly. He had filming on most nights. ''Uh I'm er.. Already playing in a team '' He shouted jogging away and catching up with the rest of the class.

A week later

He was still getting annoyed looks from boys. He rolled his eyes. Again. Now what did he have next? English. Oh no that's my worst subject. He thaught. He entered the classroom and was unpleasantly surprised to see his form teacher. ''OK settle down now. We have a new English teacher her name is Miss Knightly and i want you to be kind to her if she gets your name wrong... Ah Miss Knightly here you are'' It couldn't be. Oh shit.

Alex straightened her skirt and walked into the classroom and saw Matt in the front row staring at her. He looked just like any other schoolboy. It was weird not to see him in a tweed jacket and bow tie. He was earning a few jealous looks from other boys as he slumped in his seat, school tie loose and shirt sleeves rolled up. He also earned a couple of admiring glances from the girls who batted their eyelashes when he looked at them. Oh great. Shut your mouth you idiot people will think i kno- '' What the hell are you doing here?'' he said after the teacher had walked away wishing her good luck. '' I'm a teacher. If you hadn't noticed'' she snapped back. one of the rough looking kids looked up ''Hold up. Do you know her?'' Matt glanced around looking narked. He slumped further and with a act of believable embarrassment said ''Um...She's my mum''. She had to give him credit, that was a pretty good explanation seeing as she was about 20 years his senior. The boys snickered and Matt rolled his eyes. He looked adorably annoyed. She walked to the front of the class and said '' Right English, here we go...'.

Matt stalked out of the class room and headed for the field intending to skip lunch until Karen skipped up to him and said ''Hey whats up?'' Matt noticed a little posse of boys melting at the sight of Kaz. He smirked. ''Nothing it's I'M BORED!'' he shouted hands in the air. He wanted to runaround or play football or something instead of more sitting. Karen smiled and and said that she got it. They walked for a bit until she suddenly pounced on him and shouted ''Tig!'' and sped of. Matt laughed and ran off after her. He loved it. The feeling of wind in his hair. The pulse of the ground boosting him forwards. The way the world melted around him until all he saw was his target, Karen. He caught up and leapt caught her foot and pulled of her shoe. '' Hey give that back!'' She wailed as he stood and stared at the shoe. He looked at Karen, put on his evil face ad said in a 'scary' voice ''Never! Bwah ha ha ha haaaaa!'' and suddenly he was the one running away still holding onto Kazza's shoe. He looked back and saw Karen laughing before he sped into something big and solid. He fell back and saw Karen stop dead in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw on of a group of thuggish boys look down at him. He gulped. ''What little creep do we have here?''. they dragged him up '' Just let me go'' he said hopefully. '' What so you can try and nick our stuff again?'' asked one. '' But i just ran into you that's all'' he said feeling a crowd forming. ''Don't believe him 's got to be lying'' said another. '' Do you really think we're that stupid?'' said Martin. Matt felt a snarky comment coming and did nothing to stop it. He needed someone to take blame. '' Looking at you i don't doubt it'' he said witheringly. '' Are you callin' me thick?'' said Martin menacingly. Matt smirked ''Pretty much, yep''. Martin punched him. Matt felt blood run from a cut in his lip and another hit made a searing pain behind his eye. He wriggled out of Martins grip and ran off swearing and clutching his eye which was now bleeding. He saw the gang following him. He sped past Alex shouting ''Hi mum!'' as he past. He heard her say ''Matt?''. He ran past Arthur who tried to follow but soon gave up. He ran for Karen when he saw another gang of boys desend on her and not go away when she asked. Steven would be killing him already without Karen getting hurt. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along,hid behind a bush and waited until the gangs ad gone before heading of to class clutching a paper towel to his head which had got cut when the gang had punched him. He walked into class just as the bell went and was the first one inside. The students filed in only to see the new kid sitting at his desk with a bloody piece of cloth pressed to his forehead. When the dance teacher came in she gasped as she took in his appearance. She asked him if he was OK. He glared. She asked if he needed to go to the nurse. He glared. She gave up. He glared. An hour later the bell went for switch over. The class filed out with Matt trailing behind wincing every time he moved. Maths was next and this time Matt sat at the back so as not to draw attention. About halfway through the lesson his forehead started gushing blood. He panicked as black mist started gathering at the corners of his eyes. He saw Karen stare at him and winked at her before he slumped onto the desk and blacked out.

Karen watched in horror as Matt winked and then collapsed. She shouted for the teacher as she saw him go down.'' What Miss Gibson?'' she asked irritably. but when she saw Matt unconscious and bleeding she told them to remain calm and told Carrie Lawson to get the nurse. Then told everyone to get out. But gave up on Karen when she saw her wipe blood from the poor boys' head and press the sides of the cut together with gentle fingers. not caring a bit when his blood ended up on her school shirt. He moaned when she touched his head and she breathed a sigh of relief. The teacher went outside and told David Sanji to get the headmaster. A few minutes later Karen heard the annoyed voice of Mr Large the head talking stiffly to the kind teacher lady. When he came in and saw Matt he gasped and asked what had happened. Karen forgot all about the playground code and told him all about Matt's run in with Martin and his crew and how he'd not said anything to anyone. Then she burst into tears and the maths teacher came up to her and held her close. She told her not to cry and that it would be OK. Karen sniffed and reminded herself that Matt needed her, pulled herself together and continued to hold the cut together. The nurse rushed in, swept her aside pressing an ice pack to the cut and wiping up the blood on the desk she stitched it up and gave him painkillers. He slowly opened his eyes. ''Kaz?'' he mumbled ''Kaz why d'you wake me up i was asleep'' he moaned. Karen laughed. ''Kazzzzzzzz'' he said looking annoyed. It was official. Matt was back.


	4. Chapter 4 A Little girl called Amalia

Matt was making a full recovery and was soon back to his normal bouncy self.

One afternoon he was walking out of his last class when he came face to face with a glowering Karen. He backed up and said ''What did i do this time?''. Kaz smiled dangerously and poking him in the chest growled ''Only stole my last packet of Scottish jelly beans!''. He threw his hands into the air ''Guilty as charged. But i haven't eaten them...Yet'' Pulling the packet out of his pocket and waving it in front of her face ripped it open and shoved the sweets into his mouth. chewing them he mumbled ''Kaz these are sooo good,shame there's no more'' Karen went pale. ''Its official. This . ''

An hour later they had chosen their battleground. The forest. Their weapons. Water,bombs,pistols,buckets and general cheating. A whistle blew in the distance and Matt and Alex tried to talk tactics what actually happened was Alex talking at Matt while he just filled the bombs. She soon gave up and joined him in filling up the buckets. He sneaked off into the forest school shirt hanging was doing exactly the same and had nearly found Alex before she felt something touch her back, she whipped around and fortunately for Matt saw nothing of the school tie hanging of the tree next to her just as she turned back around she felt a warm thing splurge over her back in a warm mess. ''Aiiii eeeeeeeeeee!'' she squealed as she felt a warm sticky brown something cling to her hand as she felt her back. She span around and saw a grinning Matt bloody Smith. Smirk at her before pelting her with water bombs and peanuts before running into the returned to base which she found in a total mess with a note pinned to a nearby tree : Yummy sweets Kazza! Matt. She growled. Great not only was he winning but he was on a sugar high. Here we go...

Alex was getting worried. Matt had been gone for an hour and she still couldn't find him. She had also heard weird noises not far off. Oh Matt where are you? Just then a twig behind her snapped, she spun around only to see an empty space. She heard footsteps, like someone was running close by. She shivered. she backed into the center of the clearing and felt something push her over. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh'' she screamed. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' she heard someone else scream in a strangely familiar voice. ''Matt?'' . She heard the someone answer a muffled ''who else?'' which sounded more like ''humf elf?'' to her but she got the idea. She got up to see a Struggling Matt bound in shoe-lace ropes and gagged with Arthur's school tie. She helped him up, untied him and followed him into the forest. Watching open mouthed when he began to creep towards the enemy's camp while taking of his tie. He looked back at her grinned and charged into Pond Camp as it was now known. He dragged out a furious looking Karen. '' I am the awsomest guy in the universe, admit it and i will let you go'' he boomed. Alex rolled her eyes. Matt really was a drama queen...king...thingy..person. Moving on Karen shook her head defiantly. Matt looked impressed until he started tickling her until she gave in. ''O.k,o.k you win you are the most awesomest guy in the universe'' she gasped clutching her stomach. ''Bwah ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa!'' he yelled. Alex felt like she was surrounded by three year olds. Again.

Matt now had a reputation of being a bad boy and had most of the girls hanging on his every word. And Karen had most of the boys ready to file her nails. The boys were jealous of Matt because she got to hang out with Karen and the girls were jealous of Karen for hanging out with Matt. And Arthur was having a bad day when Karen ran past clutching a pair of shoes, swiftly followed by a mildly annoyed Matt who was shouting '' Oi Kaz give me my shoes!'' as he ran past. Barefoot. a group of girls all said ''Hi Matt...'' Arthur sighed. He followed them breaking into a run. He found them in the middle of a small crowd. ''O.k Kaz gimme my shoes'' said Matt lunging for the dangling shoes. He missed and got a mouthful of grass for his trouble. He got up spat the grass out and laughed and chucked it at Karen who ducked giving him time to snatch his shoes. 'Ha! You lose Kaz I'm still awesomer than you!''. Laughing he tossed the shoes into the air but then he stopped. He tilted his head. Karen caught the shoes ''Bad luck Matthew...Matt?'' But he had run off. Karen sighed and followed as did the rest of the school. She found Matt looking from behind a tree down an ally behind the school. ''Hey look Mike. It's a little girlie. Don't you want to give us your money girlie?''a spiteful voice asked menacingly. ''Please..Please'' a small voice begged. ''I don't have any money.''. A bark rang out and a second voice spoke ''You said that last time. Maybe Ripper will change your mind..'' Another bark sounded. And the girls voice pleaded ''Please. I'm only eight. Please. Let me go. Please'' she saw Matt shake. ''Where are they. Where?'' he whispered to himself. A growl then a high pitched scream cut the air and Matt flew of with Karen close behind. They found the girl curled in a little ball down a dark ally with two jeering boys standing over her while the dog clawed and bit her. Matt stormed down the ally ''GET OFF ! '' he roared. He looked like The Doctor, tall and threatening. The boys sneered and one punched him but Matt kicked him where it hurts and they stumbled off throwing insults and swearing. .The girl was whimpering and screamed when Karen touched her. Matt shook his head at her and told a boy from the sixth form to get Miss Hardy the Maths teacher. ''Hey.I'm Matt. Those boys weren't very nice were they?'' he asked her. ''They-they took m-my money'' she stammered. ''Whats your name sweetheart?'' he whispered still not touching her. ''A-Amelia G-grace''. He nodded and said gently ''That's a pretty name. I'll tell you a secret if you let me help you''. The girl nodded. He gently lifted her into a sitting position and brushed hair from her face. Karen had never seen him being so gentle. Matt was so boisterous normally and seeing him like this was a definite shock. ''Amelia. I'm going to ask you some questions OK?''. She nodded. ''Are you hurt?'' he asked. She shook her head. ''Do you think I believe you?''. She shook her head again. ''Will you let me help you?''. she nodded. He told her to roll her eyes. She giggled and rolled her eyes obediently. He told her all about Toby his dog while he checked her over. She winced when he touched her arm. ''Does it hurt a lot?'' he asked. ''Yes.''. He told her to wiggle her fingers. They didn't move. ''What's wrong with my arm? I can't move my arm!'' she cried. ''Hey it's gonna be o.k honey, you've broken it that's all. Your bone has cracked because it was very grumpy. So we'll put it in a pretty pink cast and it'll be happy again.O.k?'' Matt said. ''Can the cast be blue? I like blue.'' she asked uncertainly. ''It can be any colour you want.'' he said. He moved to her legs and found blood seeping through her trousers. ''This is going to hurt. Melia. so be very brave for me.'' he lifted her trouser led and gasped as he saw a huge chunk cut from her calf and bruising all around it. '' Well Melia. It looks like it's going to be a piggy back ride to school. You cant walk on that leg''. The little girl bit her lip and tried not to cry as Matt wrapped his scarf around it as a make shift bandage. ''Hop on'' he said cheerfully bending down and hoisting little Amelia onto his back. They walked for a while until Amelia started crying. ''Hey whats up?'' Matt asked. Amelia sniffled said ''My mums going to kill me when she finds out i ruined my uniform and...and...'' She burst into tears. ''Amelia Grace I think your mum will be so proud of you for telling of those nasty if they ever bother you again. Then lets just say their noses won't stay strait for long!'' Amelia perked up at this. ''You really think so?''. ''Yep''. She then asked Matt to be a rocket. ''Wheeeeeeeeeee!''. When they reached the school gates Amelia was laughing at a joke he'd just made which had made everyone over 9 groan. ''Hey my jokes aren't that bad!'' he'd said indignantly. The nurse, Miss Hardy and a women waiting for them. '' Matthew Cooper this had better not be a joke!'' said the nurse harshly. ''If you don't believe me then look at her leg'' he replied coolly. The nurse gasped as she unwound the scarf. She poked the cut and Amelia screamed, Matt reassured her and spoke sharply to the nurse sounding a lot older than he was. ''What exactly happened?'' asked Miss Hardy. Karen told her and Matt took care of Amelia. ''And yeah that's what happened.'' Karen finished. Miss Hardy turned to Matt who was sitting by Amelia telling her stories. ''Mr Cooper, were you ever bullied in school before?'' she asked. Matt nodded reluctantly ''When i was in Year 5.''. Karen gaped why the hell hadn't he told her? ''I was taken to hospital by the head master who told me i was making a fuss out of nothing. It turns out I'd fractured my skull and needed an operation.''. Miss Hardy whistled. And Karen muttered ''ouch''. Matt smiled grimly and said ''I just think that if I didn't like being treated like that. Melia wouldn't either''. They took Amelia to hospital and she came out smiling and holding Matt's hand with her little Blue plastered one. In assembly she was asked to tell everyone about what had happened to her. Unfortunately she dragged Matt up on stage as well and telling everyone how he had saved her from ''The big scary dog'' while he studied his converse boots intently. When she had finished Miss Hardy gave a dull speech about bullying and gave Matt a award for services to the school. He blushed violently red when he took it but perked up when Amelia made him be a rocket for the rest of the assembly. On the whole, even with Matt making Tardis noises for Amalia in the background it was an OK assembly. But the trouble was about to kick off. In a big way. Again.


	5. Chapter 5 The assembly

Amelia was now a part of the gang and joined in with everything they did.

They looked quite weird when seen chatting together. Tall Arthur, fiddling with his tie. Karen with her red hair and bright smile. Matt with his floppy hair and childish happiness and Amelia with her honey blond hair in pigtails,eating Matts secret chocolate cake which had mysteriously gone missing a few days earlier. Not that Matt hadn't noticed. ''Oh come on we all know Jacob's hotter than Edward. I mean who wouldn't want to be a werewolf?'' said Karen. ''Nope I'm a team Edward girl'' chirped little Melia. ''You watch Twilight?''. ''Uh huh. I loved film three. It was so scary when...' they trailed off. Matt rolled his eyes and went off to play football. They met up again at lunch. ''Hey Mum.'' said Matt sarcastically as Alex sat down. ''Watch your tone son'' she quipped in reply. ''Mum?'' asked Karen. ''Matt's classmate saw that he knew me so we had to make something up. That was the best we came up with.''She answered.

Matt was gulping down his food as usual with Amelia copying the attack on her food. ''Do you ever stop eating?'' Karen asked shaking her head disgustedly. ''Ompf'' mumbled Matt looking annoyed ''Oof comf I floo'' . Karen grimaced. Amelia grimaced. Matt gurgled. Karen rolled her eyes ''You eat like a dog Matt!''. He looked offended, well he might have done, it was hard to tell when he looked like a hamster. ''I fluoon pomlf''. He gulped and repeated ''I do not!''. ''Yes you do.'' stated little Amelia. ''So do I'' she finished. Matt grinned, ruffled her hair and howled ''Aaaaaooooooooooooo!''' a few girls looked at him quizzically. He shrugged and smiled at them. They giggled and turned around. Suddenly Matt beckoned someone over. A guy in his twenties with short brown hair came over. ''Hey Matty hair'' he said in an american accent. ''Hey captain cheesecake'' said Matt sarcastically. ''Gang meet John Barrowman. John meet the gang'' said Matt and he explained that John had wanted in on the bet as well. ''And that is pretty much why 'The captain' is here.'' . Karen caught Amelia's eye and snorted. ''That, Miss Gillan is not very ladylike'' said John. Karen shrugged. ''Nice to meet you by the way. Fancy a burger anytime?'' he asked. Matt smacked the back of his head. ''Ow! What the hell was that for?'' John said rubbing his head. ''Rule one. No flirting with any members of the gang. Not even a little bit. Got it?''. John pouted and grumbled. Karen snorted again. John raised his eyebrows. Matt smacked.

''We should form a band.'' said Karen randomly. ''I mean Matt plays the guitar and can sing better than anyone I know and Arthur plays drums. John base and Melia can rap and I sing.'' she explained. ''Hmmm let me think. Er..No freaking way will you get me to sing...ever. Ever. Ever.''

Later that evening

''No way! . .'' Matt said stubbornly. They had met in the woods to practice. Karen had gone and booked them for next weeks assembly. ''I didn't want to do this Matt but you leave me no choice. Boys start playing'' A wailing screeching painfully loud sound hit Matts ear drums and sent him begging for mercy. ''OK! I'll sing. But i want my guitar.''. Karen smirked. Half an hour later they were discussing songs while Matt tuned his guitar. ''Hmmm. Dum du de''. ''Rihanna?'' John suggested but all he got was a weird stare from Karen. ''Coldplay...Eliza Doolittle. No?...The script?''. They all stopped when they heard a sofft humming from the other side of the clearing. ''Matt?''. His eyes flew open an he stopped abruptly, coughing. His hands stopped strumming the guitar. ''Matt what was that song?'' Karen asked. ''What song?I wasn't singing. Me? No'' he said quickly. Karen gave him the look. ''O.k fine it was Summer paradise, Simple plan.''he said dejectedly. ''That is perfect. There's a rap and everything!'' cried Karen. She pulled out her phone listened to the song and wrote the notes on two pieces of paper for the boys. ''O.k. Lets go''. Matt started playing and then the base and then Arthur kicked in with the drums. ''_My heart is sinking as i'm lifting up above the clouds away from you...''_

__When assembly finally came around, Matt sang with Karen, John played his base, Arthur bashed his drums and Amelia got an 'Awwwww!'' out of everyone when she rapped. Matt ruffled her hair, picked her up and ran out of the room as a 'Rocket!'' as Amelia put it. It was some weeks later when it happened. They were sitting at lunch chatting while Matt and Amelia stuffed their faces as per usual. ''No way are you taking me out!'' Karen said to John who earned himself another smack. They where walking back to the football pitch when Karen noticed Matt rubbing his throat. ''You ok?'' . He nodded but continued rubbing his throat. It was when they were playiong tag that everyone else noticed. Matt was kicking the ball to John but miss-shot it by a mile. He shook his head and lent against the wall. ''Hey man it's not that bad. We all have shit days'' said John cheerfully. ''Come on Matty''. They headed back to the game but realizing Matt wasn't following they turned. ''Come on Matt. Get over it.'' said Arthur getting annoyed. ''Shut up.'' Karen said warningly ''Matt are you ok?'' she asked. He shook his head and bent down. ''Matt whats up?''. He got no answer. Matt looked up,tried to speak and failed. ''Matt. Can you hear me?'' Matt was clutching his throat. He couldn't hear them at all. He passed out landing hard on the tarmac. ''Matt!''. They turned him over ''Oh god he's not breathing. Arthur get a teacher. Now!''

**Ooooh a cliff hanger. Will Matt be ok. What happens next? I will reveal all tomorrow. Bwah ha ha ha haaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6 A Fight

Matt was flat on the floor his eyes half open. He was still not breathing. Karen was crying and John had gone to get a teacher. ''I wish we'd listened to him now.'' said Arthur sadly. ''Karen why is Matt not moving?'' asked little Amelia poking him. ''Because he's not very well right now.'' she said. ''My mummy always gives me my medicine when I feel poorly'' she said hugging Karen. ''We can't because we don't know whats wrong with him and he's allergic to para- Oh my god. Arthur !'' Karen yelled pushing Arthur out of the way. ''Have you ever seen him eat chicken?'' she asked pulling his pockets out. ''Er...no.I don't think so.''. ''Well what did he eat today?''. ''Er.. chicken. But he thought they were fish fingers. Oh''. he said as Karen pulled something out of Matt's blazer. ''Whats that?'' asked John coming back with a teacher. ''That my dear friend is an Epi Pen. Matt's allergic to chicken. And he didn't know that today was chicken day.'' explained Karen. Amelia was the first to get the idea. ''So chicken nuggets make Matt sick and the Epi thingy is the medicine?''. ''Got it in one.'' replied Karen. She stuck the pen into Matt's left leg and a few seconds later he gasped. ''Scottie?'' he mumbled. ''Hey Frankenstein.'' she replied cheerfully ''Next time tell us when your about to die!'' ''Will do.'' groaned Matt. ''You idiot Matthew Arthur Smith! Why in the name of Merlin's most ludicrous Y fronts did you think you were doing?Why the hell didn't you tell us?!''. Karen yelled yanking his tie. Anger replacing fear. He chocked ''Oi! Watch it Kaz!'' he coughed clutching his throat. ''Don't you Kaz me!Why!'' she shouted. He yelled in pain as her long nails cut into his throat. ''Let. Me. Go!'' he shouted. ''No! You didn't tell us! You could have died!'' she growled. ''Kaz, stop, please.'' he whispered. ''NO!'' she yelled digging her nails in further. He cried out. She dug in. '' .NOW!''. ''I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD'VE THOUGHT I WAS A FREAK!'' he yelled back at her. Her eyes went blank and he scrambled away from her clutching his throat. Arthur went over to Matt. So did Alex. She shook her head at Karen ''That was over the line Kaz.''. Karen just sat there watching as Matt stared at her like she was mad. ''Matt I'm so-''. He shook his head ''Leave it Karen. We're done.'' he got up and walked off forging a path through the crowd. Arthur went next. Alex glared at her and then followed the boys. A boy from year seven came over to her. ''Hey. I'm Dave. I think this is where you run after him.'' he whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran off.

''I TOLD YOU KAZ! WE'RE DONE. KAPISH?'' yelled Matt. She yelled back in his face ''IT'S NOT ME WHO WANT'S ALL OF THE ATTENTION!''. he looked like he was going to cry. hadn't accepted her back into the gang. Now she was going to make him regret it. ''AW. POOR LITTLE MATT. BULLIED IN YEAR FIVE. RESCUING LITTLE AMELIA. EVERYONE'S FAVORITE. YOU _ALWAYS_ HAVE TO BE THE HERO!'' she yelled. He glared and made to leave then turned around and poked her in the chest. ''WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU CAN GET THINGS WRONG?!'' he shouted. She watched tears slide down his face. ''I thought you were my friend Kaz. I trusted you!'' he whispered the last part. ''I'M AN ACTOR. I GET PAID TO LIKE YOU!'' She yelled spitefully. Karen watched smugly as she saw his heart break. Then she watched as he picked up Amelia who was glaring at her and walked away. Then she felt guilt settle over her. She bit her lip and began to cry. She wished she hadn't said any of those things to Matt. Let alone liked the way his eyes had swam with tears. She bit her nails and sobbed. Alex walked in. She didn't notice the hovering teacher. She wanted to turn back time. She wished she'd never met Matt if this was how she treated him. ''I hope you feel happy now.'' she said quietly. Karen sobbed harder as she walked out. Now she had lost all of her friends. No wonder they hated her. She hated her. Amelia came in and glared at her. She opened her arms to hug her. Amelia pushed her away. '' LEAVE ME ALONE!.'' she growled. Karen choked and sniffed. Then collapsed onto a desk. ''You upset Matt. No-one upsets Matt. _No-one._''. Karen winced at the venom it her voice. ''Matt's in a classroom sobbing thanks to you. He really thought he could trust you. We all did.'' she said harshly. Karen got up. Anger engulfing her. Scottish and ginger = nasty temper. She glared at the little girl in front of her. ''You don't know anything. Your just a stupid little girl who's sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong.'' she snarled. Amelia flinched. ''Your a bully Karen. I hate you.'' she screamed running out. Karen suddenly realized she had just shouted at a little girl. God, what the hell am I coming to? she thought. She tried to clean herself up and failed totally. She went off to maths sniffling. She slumped into her seat and watched as Matt walked in late. Eyes red and tear stains down his cheeks. His tie was loose and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He glared at me. ''Matt would you like to inform me why you are so late?'' said the sub teacher harshly. He shrugged and sat down, ignoring the sneers from the class. During the lesson he just stared blankly at the book in front of him and earned himself a detention. He was up and away as soon as the bell rang. ''Matt!'' she shouted down the corridor but he ignored her and walked into a classroom down the next hall. She gave up.

Matt sat in the detention. Bored. He was supposed to be writing an essay but instead he was thinking about Karen. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she joined in with everything they did. Her shouting at him. Her glee at his sadness. Why? ''Matthew?'' said the teacher touching his shoulder. He flinched. ''Yes Miss?'' he asked glaring at her. ''Why haven't you done anything?'' she growled. He shrugged ''Maybe it's the teaching'' he said sarcastically. That got him sat up in the deputy headmistress' office. ''Matt?'' she asked. He snapped out of it. He had been thinking of the time he and Kaz had tipped glue and feathers on Arthur. ''Hmm?'' he said. ''Matt your crying.'' she said handing him a tissue. He felt his face and found it was wet. He took the tissue. ''Why are you up here Matt?'' she asked tiredly. ''Because I was rude to a teacher Miss.'' he replied in a bored tone. She gave him a look that had ''Do you really think I believe you?'' written all over it. ''Matt, I'm a mother of three. I know what children are thinking. Who are you upset with?'' she asked. Matt glared at her ''No offense _Miss_ but I don't think that's any of your business. '' he growled getting up. He left through the doors and stomped down the corridor. He shot death glares at anyone who looked at him. He saw Arthur and Alex try to catch him up but he lost them in a crowd. He went back to his flat and glared at the neighbors as he went in. He collapsed onto the couch and sobbed. Little did he know that Karen was doing the same in the floor above. He sat there all night. He walked into school the next morning and carefully avoided Arthur and Alex. He went through lessons and got two more detentions. Like he cared. In the detentions he did nothing, just sat and stared blankly at his paper. He didn't get any sleep the next night either. Or the next. By Wednesday he was exhausted and had five detentions on the same night. He sped through lessons in a dreamlike state. He severed all contact with Arthur and Alex and made sure he was always busy. He didn't have time to eat. He hadn't for the past week. He hadn't slept either. Pah who needs sleep anyway? He thought. It finally became to much for him to cope with. In french he walked in fifteen minutes late. The teacher gaped at his appearance. His clothes hung off his far too thin frame. His face appeared gaunt and sunken and all traces of happiness had left his eyes. She asked him whether he needed the nurse. He glared at her and sat on his own at the back. He spent the next forty five minutes staring out of the window. Matt's vision started to blur the next day and he began to feel very dizzy during English. By biology he was close to breaking. By Latin he could barely walk and by lunch break he couldn't move at all. His head started to swim as he sat on the bench. It took all of his energy just to get to Geography. He got into the corridor and felt time slow down. He felt his heartbeat flutter weakly against his chest. His breath came in ragged gasps. He watched in slow mo as Alex came up to him and shook him. Then black gathered at the corners of his eyes. He smiled as the ground came up to meet him.

**Hey peeps. Holmes here. Wondering what will happen next. Any ideas? Review please**


	7. Chapter 7 Ugh

**Hi thought of this while listening to Conor Maynard. YAY!**

Karen had had enough. She hated not being able to sit with the boys and Alex. She missed Matt's crap jokes and she missed being able to rely on them. That was when she saw Matt collapse in the hall. She screamed and ran towards him. No! No! No! This can't happen! Not this. Not now! She crouched over him, his head cradled in her lap. The nurse came over.

''Not you two. _Again_!''. Karen growled at her. She checked Matt's pulse. She looked up

''It's very weak. How long ago did he last eat. Or sleep for that matter?'' she said looking very worried.

''I don't know.'' she said. Alex and Arthur ran up

''What do _you_ want?'' they asked her. She glared at them

''In case you haven't noticed, I care about him too!''. Alex shot her a filthy look

''You have a funny way of showing it''. Karen flinched. She looked down. Hiding tears. She turned to look down at Matt, wishing she could take away all of the pain she'd caused him.

The nurse repeated her question to Alex.

''He hasn't eaten or slept for ages'' she growled, glaring at Karen. She winced. Matt had been _this_ torn up over her? She watched as hot tears landed on Matt's cheek. She felt someone pat her arm. She looked up and saw Arthur rubbing her arm. She flinched away from the contact. This must be some cruel way to get back at her. She sure as hell deserved it. Matt stirred. She put a hand on his forehead and muttered to the nurse

''He's burning up. He needs sleep and food. He's allergic to paracetamol''. She felt her Ex-friends glares scorch her back. She suddenly broke down into sobs.

''I-I-I'm so s-sorry guys'' she whimpered. Arthur shuffled over to her. He put an arm around her and rocked her slowly back and forth. Alex still glared at her

''You broke him.'' she stated. Karen's slim frame racked with sobs. She lent into Arthur shoulder burying her face in her wild red hair. She wanted to die. She heard Arthur argue with Alex. She whimpered and cried. Matt started to twist and turn, whimpering. She looked down at him and saw his dark hair obscuring his face. His face screwed up. He cried out and clutched his arm. He rocked and shuddered.

''STOP! Please! Stop it please...'' he moaned. Karen stroked his hair out of his face.

''Is he like this a lot?' asked the nurse. We all shrugged.

''Well he has a fever. I need you guys to help him back to his flat'' she said. We tried waking him up. Nothing. We carried him to Karen's car. They laid him in the back. The drive was short and tense. They carried him up to his flat. Alex shouted at some kids who poked him. They ignored her. Karen stormed up grabbed their collars

''Shouldn't you be in class?'' she asked menacingly. Nothing scares kids better than a Scottish ginger. Job well done. They scurried of. One looked back and she gave him her best I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-annoy-me-or-my-friends-again glare. He winced and ran after his friends.

''Thanks Kaz.'' said Arthur. Karen looked happy. It had been so long since she had been called her old nickname. Alex smiled

''Welcome back Kaz''. Matt stirred. Karen rummaged in his jacket and found the key. They let themselves in and set him on the couch. The flat was a typical boy flat. Posters of rock bands were stuck to the walls and they found a box of pictures of us on the set on the counter. An individual of each of us were sat in a line. Matt had drawn on all of them. Arthur had donkey ears. Alex had a witches nose. Karen had horns and a tail. Matt was wearing a tutu. Karen laughed and showed the picture to the gang. We rummaged for food but the cupboards were empty. Wow. This guy didn't eat at all. The only thing they found were some spaghetti hoops. Alex tried to sit on a chair, but jumped up. She pulled a large black book from behind a cushion.

''What's that Al?'' asked Arthur. She rolled her eyes. She opened it and gasped. Karen hurried over

''Whats up?'' She asked. Karen looked at the picture and gaped. Arthur came over. He stared at the picture mouth open. It was a sketch of us laughing at some joke Steven had just told. It was in water colour Karen was wearing a dress and Alex was wearing her River costume. The boys were in their trademark out fits, Matt in his casual V-neck t-shirt and Arthur in a checked shirt, both wearing jeans. Matt looked like a five year old, Arthur looked mildly annoyed, Alex looked like she was having the time of her life and Karen looked beautifully happy. They turned the page and found a portrait of Alex as River song. Matt had captured the mischievous glint in her eye and her halo of wild hair perfectly. We turned the page and saw Arthur wearing his usual sarcastic expression his blondish hair sticking up wildly. The next of Matt himself, his dark hair falling in his eyes. He looked like a mildly pissed off kid with his ridiculously messy hair and childish face. The next of Karen. Her flaming hair falling in her eyes offering a shy smile. Her eyes were the greenest green you ever saw. He had caught her pale complexion without making her look in human. The drawing next was of them with their arms around each other, dripping wet and smiling like lunatics. The last was of them all together smiling and laughing with Matt looking like a kid, holding an ice cream. Then a page fell out and as Karen lent to pick it up she saw it was a picture of a creature with burning amber eyes and a humanish cleverness in it's stance as it howled. A wolf. She felt herself looking more closely at it. She saw the joy in it's eyes as it howled the moon, shining softly behind it. It's coat was pure black and shone like the sun. The nose was poised upwards, taking in all of it's surroundings. The forest behind it looked shadowy and dark but not scary. It's claws dug into the forest floor as if it never wanted to let go. Alex snatched it and placed it back in the book. She wandered around and stumbled onto a small room.

''Come and see this...'' she said. She felt them enter and heard Alex breathe ''Whoa''. The room was covered in paint. Easels and canvas littered the floor and paint brushes were scattered around. The painting were of one of two things: Us or wolves. Wow. Matt really had and obsession. A small sink in the corner was filled with pots and brushes. God. Matt could draw. We heard him wake in the next room ''Guys?''. We hurried back.

''Morning sleepy' said Alex kindly.

''Ugh'' was the mature reply


	8. Chapter 8 Back up's

''MATT SMITH!'' yelled Steven as he stood over the trembling boy/actor. ''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF?''

''I- erm... I...'' was Matt's intelligent reply. Karen stood up and poked Moffat in the chest. Her Scottish flair showing.

''You! Mister have no right to be telling us off. We are allowed to have fun you know!''. Moffat blinked and opened his mouth

''I...You...Grrrr'' he stuttered. Karen smirked and smiled a dangerous smile

''On your way now. Matt needs calm and rest. NOT YOU SHOUTING AT HIM!'' she yelled, shoving the stunned director out of the door. Matt groaned

''You realise that we've probably just lost our jobs.'' he said. Karen raised her eyebrow at him. He winced. No one needed more Scottish shouting.

''Sleep. Smith. Now.'' it wasn't a request it was an order. Then John came through the door

''Hey Captain Cheesecake'' giggled Matt feebly. John rolled his eyes

''Hey Matty hair''. Karen rolled her eyes at them. God. They were such children. Matt picked up a piece of paper and started drawing. He held up the finished sketch. It was John being splatted by a cream pie held by Arthur. Who was wearing his ever-present sarcastic smile. They burst out laughing. Even John was trying to hide a smile.

'' Hey no fair! My handsome features don't deserve to be pied!'' he said smugly, pouting. Matt raised an eyebrow and John instinctively rubbed the back of his head.

''Be a good little time agent eh?'' he said happily before grabbing some candy from the floor and gulping it down. Karen got him some fruit from the kitchen and held it out. He took it and gulped it down.

''Ta Kaz'' he said happily. Karen smiled. She was back in the gang.

''Well now that 'The Hair' is fine and dandy I would love to take Miss Gillan to dinner. Ha! Smithy can't get up and stop me!'' smirked John, linking arms with Karen. Matt nodded at Arthur. He walked over to John and slapped the back of his head.

''Rule two. Always have a back up.'' said Matt happily. John groaned. Karen smirked. Arthur snickered. Matt giggled like an idiot.

''OK FINE! No more flirting.'' John said, exasperated.

''Not at all?'' Matt asked, suspicious.

''Nope.''

''So defiantly not flirting with every living thing within five miles?''

''NO!''

''Just checking.''

''Idiot''

''Cheesecake''

''BOYS! WILL YOU SHUT UP!'' yelled Karen. Sometimes she scared them. A lot.

''Yes Kaz'' they said together, hanging their heads. She and Alex Hi-fived.

The boys scowled, Arthur rolled his eyes

''Art let me tell you something, if you keep rolling your eyes they will fall out.'' said Matt. Arthur clutched his face and checked his eyes were intact. Phew. Crisis over. Karen lent down and hugged Matt. He blushed and started stuttering

"Matt. Close your mouth you look like a goldfish'' Alex reprimanded. He shut his mouth and scowled. John smirked and walked over to Alex while simultaneously distracting Arthur with a quick

"I think I saw some top gear magazines in the kitchen'' he put his arm around Alex and said

"Do _you_ wanna grab a burger?'' Matt set his jaw and nodded to Karen. She smacked John on his head again

''Rule three. Always have a back up for the back up.'' Matt grinned. Alex shrugged Johns arm away and sat on the end of Matt's bed. John grumbled and fled into the kitchen muttering about

" Stupid Smith... Idiot...Don't know why..."

Ah. Everything was back to normal

**BUT NOT FOR LONG!**


End file.
